The Mark
by draco-thebloodyferret-malfoy
Summary: Draco is forced to get the dark mark, and has to complete a task he does not want to do.  Will he be able to find comfort in fellow classmates, and will he find someone that can help him? This story is based in 6th year. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Mark

**A/N: hey people I know I'm not that good but please don't review too badly on it, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters trust me if I did right about now I'd be rolling around in money! And Draco would be with Hermione! And RON WOULD BE DEAD! Sorry I just do not like Ron.

Chapter 1: the mark

"What no father please I don't want to do this you do, you want me to do this but I don't, father please!" Draco Malfoy cried to his father Lucius. "You are a disgrace, and you will get it whether you want it or not." his father said then stormed from the drawing room in Malfoy manor.

Draco cried himself to sleep that night, which lately had been happening quite often, he never wanted it, but he was being forced to. Whether he wanted to or not he would soon be branded with the dark mark and would soon be a death eater.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

When he awoke the next morning Draco felt someone slapping him across the face.

"What, what, I'm up you can stop now!" Draco yelled but soon apologized when he realized it was his father.

"Come now Draco let's go downstairs its time." he ushered Draco out of the door, once he had gotten dressed.

When Draco walked into the main room he saw too many death eaters to count, even if he tried to get away he knew it wouldn't happen all of them would be sending hexes his way if he so much as motioned towards his wand that was sitting in the pocket of his robes.

"Hello young Malfoy." He heard someone say from across the room and looked up to see none other than Voldemort himself.

He walked up towers the fireplace where Voldemort was standing and bowed.

Lucius went and stood beside the dark lord and took a brand from the fireplace while Draco reluctantly held out his arm.

Lucius took the brand and pressed it onto Draco's arm he tried not to let the pain bother him but it felt excruciating it felt worse than 10 cruciatus curses put together. He tried to stay awake but soon black spots clouded his vision and he fell to the floor.

When he woke 2 minutes later he saw his father standing above him. "Well done Draco," he said then looked up "shall we carry on with the meeting then?" He asked Voldemort. "Yes we shall, Lucius show your boy to his seat." the dark lord motioned to a seat beside Narcissa, Draco's mother, close to the middle of the very long table.

Draco walked over to his seat with his father and sat down, then listened to what Voldemort had to say.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Once the meeting ended, Draco returned to the drawing room with his mother.

"I'm sorry mum I didn't want to black out like that when I was getting the mark it was just the pain it was, it was too much." Draco tried to explain.

"Don't worry Draco dear, that's part of the ceremony, if you don't pass out then you don't become a true death eater, although the longer you stay awake the more powerful you are, that is why you're father said well done, that's one of the longest times anyone has stayed conscious." Narcissa explained to her son.

"Oh well that's good I thought I may have let father down or something I know how hard it is for him in front of the dark lord." Draco said.

"I have got to go see what your father is up to, I will see you later Draco." She said and then left Draco in silence.

Draco looked down at his left wrist he could see his skin, bright red forming the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of it. His mark hurt like bloody hell, but now he had it and it would never go away.

He looked out the window and saw a bird but not just any bird it looked as though it was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. When Draco opened the window to get a better view he could have sworn Fawkes had winked at him.

"Whoa I must be going crazy." Draco said to himself, or so he thought, "You took it well young Malfoy I can see you are strong and powerful." Draco recognized the voice immediately, it was Voldemort.

"Thank you my lord." Draco said turning to look at him. "Draco I have a mission for you if you choose to accept I want you to go and start straight away." Voldemort said. "Of course my lord, anything." he  
looked at him, he did look strangely like a snake, Draco chuckled internally, although he would never laugh aloud for he knew if he did Voldemort would personally kill him.

"Well then young Malfoy, I would like you to get rid of someone for me, but not just anyone, I want you to get rid of Albus Dumbledore, and I want it done by the end of the year, do I make myself clear."  
Draco's heart plummeted, his throat went dry, he would have to kill the very man that had helped him for 5 years, he would have to kill one of the wisest, smartest wizards ever to live, but worst of all he  
would have to kill Dumbledore because Voldemort wanted power, he wanted to conquer all and that was what he would do. "Yes, of course my lord." Was all he could muster without his voice cracking too much. "Well then you my dear boy, you should start thinking of a plan. Voldemort turned and left the room, this was going to be a long hard year for Draco, and he knew it.

**A/N: Please let me know how I did and if you liked it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mark Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys all liked chapter 1 so here is chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters because if I did I'd be rich!  
  
Chapter 2: Borgin and Burkes

"Come on Draco we are going to go buy you dome new school robes." Narcissa said. They each grabbed some floo powder and flooed into Diagon alley.

"Come now Draco we must get you some robes before too many others show up." She rushed him down the street, and into the robes shop. Once they were done in there they went to Borgin and Burkes.

Draco went upstairs and left his mother looking at some things. He walked slowly up the winding staircase and up to the vanishing cabinet.

He'd done his research and found that there was another vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements in Hogwarts. The two cabinets were twins I guess you could say because they connected and made a passage, Draco just had to fix that one and he could lead death eaters into the castle.

He then saw Fenrir Greyback coming up behind him to see what he was doing "What are you doing up here?" he asked in a raspy sort of voice. "Looking at the vanishing cabinet, but what does it matter to you?" Draco replied boringly staring straight into Greybacks eyes, Greyback was about to say something, when his mother called him down and they left.

Draco went back to Malfoy manner and went to his wing of the house.

He went to his own personal library and found the book he wanted to look at. It was titled 'The Workings of a Vanishing Cabinet'.

He read about everything he needed to know then packed it into his trunk so he would have it with him at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you liked chapter one and two now here is chapter three! I'm so excited please R&R!**

Disclaimer: Okay so I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters no matter how much I want to!  
  
Chapter 3: train ride

Draco got on the train and walked into the Slytherin section.

There was a dark cloud of smoke and Draco said "What's that?" Pansy replied "Probably just some first years messing around, come here Draco sit down we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

He sat beside Blaise Zabini and across from Pansy Parkinson. "Well Draco have a good summer?" Pansy asked. "Well I wouldn't call it that no." He replied. "What about you then Blaise?" She asked. "Well not the best but it was better than others, what about you Pansy?" Blaise asked. "Well it wasn't the best but mum took me off to Paris and we did some shopping and sightseeing." She said as if she'd done every single summer.

Draco looked out the window and saw none other than Fawkes looking at him flying by the train; it seemed as if Dumbledore had Fawkes watching over him. Draco wondered why he always saw Fawkes, maybe Dumbledore wanted to see how Draco was dealing with the situation at hand.

"I can't wait until next year, we'll finally be able to apparate, we'll be seventh years at Hogwarts, aren't you excited Draco?" Pansy asked. "Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse of a school I'd rather pitch  
myself off the astronomy tower before I continue for another two years.". Draco said angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy was very annoying sometimes but Draco knew if he didn't answer she  
would just keep asking. "Let's just say I won't be wasting my time in charms class next year." He said. Blaise chuckled and Draco said "Amused Blaise we'll see just who's laughing in the end." Draco  
looked up and saw his trunk move, the train pulled up and he said "You two go on I want to check something." And they left.

Draco closed the door on the train which covered all of the windows. "Didn't mummy ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop Potter? Petrificustotalus!" He shouted and Harry fell to the floor with his  
invisibility cloak beside him. Draco walked up to him and said "Oh yeah she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Then Draco kicked Harry in the nose most likely with enough force to break it. "That's for my father; enjoy your ride back to London." He said then covered Harry up with the cloak.

Once inside the gates he saw Snape and went over to him, Snape, Started talking to Filch. When Draco saw Harry he was a slight bit surprised to see him standing there with Luna. "Nice face Potter.".  
He sneered.

"Come Draco." Snape said and Draco obeyed following him inside Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that my chapters are so short I just can never think of anything to put in them.**

**Disclaimer: You all already know this but no I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters … I want to though!**

Chapter 4: back at Hogwarts

When Draco arrived at Hogwarts he felt a bit better knowing his father couldn't just go and see him anytime. But he was also scared, how was he to defeat the wisest wizard in the world, the only person Voldemort had ever feared was Dumbledore and Draco had to kill him.

When he walked into the Great hall he felt hundreds of eyes burning into his back and heard whispering. One Hufflepuff 3rd year whispered to his friends "Isn't that Malfoy I heard he got a dark mark." "Mind  
your own business kid." Draco sneered at him and walked past leaving shocked expressions on their faces.

He sat down at the end of the table farthest from the teachers. Why do I have to do this, why did he pick  
me? Am I the only death eater here? Of course not Snape was a death eater, could he not do it? Draco was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a voice say "Draco, Draco what's wrong man?" it was Blaise. "Ya ya I'm fine." Draco murmured. "Well you sure as hell don't look fine, what's bothering you?" Blaise wouldn't let it go would he? "Nothing it's just father." Draco said and tried to sound calm but  
apparently failed. "What did he do to you Draco, Oh my gods are the rumors true did you get it?" he was annoyingly persistent. "Yes I did but if you tell anyone and I mean anyone I will personally kill  
you." Draco said with darkness clouding his eyes, he was angry.

"Well did you-know-who give you a mission?" "If you must know, yes." Draco said this time visions of his father flashing in his mind, he hated that man and he hated that he was related to him.

"What is it I'll help you!" He whispered. He always did want to be a death eater, he thought it was cool, Draco just never knew how badly.

"You don't want to know." Draco said angrily thinking about what he would have to do. Blaise nodded his head angrily. "Yes I do, yes I do!" "I can't tell you Blaise, you have to be a death eater to know." Blaise left it alone knowing Draco wouldn't take too kindly to him prying.

When Harry walked in Blaise questioned what happened to him. "Let's just say he deserved it." Draco sneered at Harry.

Dumbledore stepped up and made his speech, talking about Voldemort and how death eaters would try to penetrate the castles walls and what not, waved his hand and a buffet of food appeared before everyone.

"Draco, you're not eating, aren't you hungry?" Pansy asked "Um no I'm not I'm going to go off to bed." Draco said and stood up to leave.

Soon after Draco arrived in the common room Blaise arrived. "Hey mate so about that mission," Blaise started "Mate I'm sorry but I already told you that I couldn't tell you." Draco said. "Well can you just  
tell me, you trust me don't you?" Blaise looked at Draco. "Yes I trust you but he can sense things when you get the mark he'll know I told somebody and he said that if I told anyone I would be dead, well  
unless they are a death eater of course.". "Okay whatever then." Blaise said and walked up the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story, because I do! Keep reading please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, why do I have to say it a million times!  
**  
Chapter 5: the vanishing cabinet

Draco walked up to the seventh floor to where the room of requirements was.

He had to admit that the place looked pretty creepy. It had so many things that had been abandoned and just left there, would have been almost impossible to find something in there, but luckily for Draco  
the vanishing cabinet was quite large and he was able to find it quite quickly.

Draco walked over to the cabinet and pulled off the blanket that was covering it. He wanted to get a good look at it to see what he was up against and figure out how long it would take to fix it.

He walked up to it and saw many intricate designs on it very much like the one in Borgin and Burkes. It had swirls and vine type designs crawling up the sides.

He knocked something over and it made a very loud noise. Draco heard Filch coming so he quickly hid behind a shelf close to the back of the room.

"What was that? Who's here?" he heard Filch shouting, but soon Filch gave up after looking around, behind many shelves but luckily not by where Draco was hiding, and left.

Draco left a few minutes later waiting about fifteen minutes to make sure he wouldn't run into Filch.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor do I have anything to do with them.**

Chapter 6: Katie Bell and the cursed necklace

Draco walked into the three broomsticks about two weeks later with a box that contained a necklace.

He walked behind the staircase making sure he wasn't seen, and carried the box into the little area by the washrooms and waited for someone from Hogwarts to come out.

About a minute later Katie Bell from Gryffindor walked out and Draco stood in front of her. "Malfoy what the bloody hell do you want?" She asked but Draco covered her mouth with his hand.

He quietly whispered Imperio and then said "Hey Katie I need you to do something for me, I need you to take this box to Professor Dumbledore. Do not open it until you get there understood." Katie nodded and Draco gave her the box and she walked away.

Draco followed behind her but he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron leaving so he stayed back a bit.

Katie, was walking with her friend, Leanne. Draco hoped that there was nothing wrong with the spell he had put on her, Leanne might notice something wrong with her friend and his whole plan would be ruined.

Bloody hell why does it have to be so fucking cold! He thought. A little snow was one thing but the snow had to be about 2 feet deep. Including on the Quidditch Pitch and if he were to fall it would be fucking cold and he would be soaking wet.

As he was lost in thought, the golden trio up ahead started to talk.

"Harry do you really think Malfoy would be given a huge mission to complete I mean really, if he is a death eater he would have just been turned and I don't think he would be given a mission just yet." Hermione tried to reason with Harry but he wouldn't listen.

"Hermione how could you say that!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry is right! Malfoy is up to something!" "How do you know that Ron! Just because he is Lucius Malfoys son doesn't mean anything! Even if he is doing anything it must be against his will! You don't know anything!" Hermione said angrily, sure she didn't know anything either but she knew Draco wouldn't do anything. She had seen the pain in his eyes when he heard Voldemort was back.

"Since when did you take his side! He's i fucking death eater Hermione whats wrong with you!" Ron yelled at her.

Draco walked behind them still and heard the Weasel yell at Hermione. What in hell would he be yelling at her for. Weren't they supposed to be nice, aren't they supposed to end up together, because of his fucking love for her. It's bloody discusting.

He still followed and watched Katie, and then he heard a scream and Katie fell. "No." Draco whispered he must not have made the curse strong enough on her so she opened the box, he was worried the necklace that was in the box had a death curse on it and it could possibly kill her.

He saw Katie being thrown into the sky by an invisible force and then thrown back down. An other worldly type of scream came from her lips.

No, no this can't be happening she's fine she has to be! Draco didn't want anything to happen to Katie, sure she was Gryffindor but he had nothing against her. Draco quickly jumped behind a tree hopiong not to be seen.

Draco saw Hagrid go pick her up and told Harry not to touch anything except for the wrappings on it or he could get cursed too.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. What was happening to Katie! She was fine seconds ago and then she just fell. "See Hermione is that enough proof for you! It was Malfoy!" Ron screamed at her grabbing her shoulders. "Ron you have no proof!" Hermione screamed pulling away from him.

"Hermione what the hell is wrong with you! You are a fucking bitch you know that! You are always sticking up for that bloody arse!" He yelled slapping her across the face. Her hand instinctivly went to her cheek where he had hurt her and more tears began to fall. "Ron what the hell is wrong with you! We have about as much proof as she does! Stop doing this every time you get mad!" Harry yelled stepping in.

"Harry what's wrong with you don't you want to catch Malfoy being the one who did this!" Ron yelled. "Oe course I do but we have no proof Ron! Just get over it all ready will you!" Harry yelled back. Before Harry could react Rons fist cam into contact with Harry's jaw and knocked him sideways, and Ron stormed off.

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione said kneeling down next to him. "Ya I'm fine." Harry said glaring in Ron's direction. "Oh my god, Harry you're bleeding we need to get you to the school and into the hostpital wing!" She said helping him up. "No we need to worry about Katie right now," Harry said but noticed the look in her eyes and said "but I promise I'll go see madam Pomfrey after." "Okay." Hermione said smiling slightly and they rushed over to Hagrid to go back to the castle.

Draco had overheard what the Weasel was yelling about and it seemed that Hermione was sticking up for him. He wondered why and thought about how Harry had tried to stick up for Hermione who was sticking up for him and then got punched in the face. When he saw Ron slap Hermione though, something in his stomach caught and he felt like he needed to walk over to him and punch him so many times that Weasley would feel it when he was 50.

Once back at Hogwarts he stood outside of McGonagall's office, he wasn't supposed to be there but he wanted to know what was happening.

Professor McGonagall was questioning Katie's friend Leanne. When he heard the door open he quickly hid around a corner.

Then in went the golden trio and Snape. Snape said that Katie was lucky to be alive.

"It was Malfoy.". Harry said from inside the office. "Your evidence?" Snape asked. "I just know." Harry replied. "You just know.". Snape sneered. Draco heard Snape talking to Harry about being the chosen one when, McGonagall told them to leave so Draco hid again.

Draco tried to go quickly back to his dorm but Snape caught up with him.

"What is wrong with you? You were supposed to be careful!" Snape yelled at him once they were in his office. "I wasn't seen! I can promise you that but Potter somehow knows I'm a death eater I heard him talking to Granger and Weasley about a week ago, Granger doesn't believe him though, not that it matters." Draco said calmly.

Draco went back to the room of requirements and tried out the vanishing cabinet and put an apple in it, then whispered a spell, the apple was gone, closed the cabinet whispered the spell again and the apple appeared but with a bite missing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Again I am so sorry that the chapters are so short but some things I want to put in a different chapter and it would fit perfectly in the same chapter! And sorry about not a lot of Hermione she will be in here a lot more soon I promise! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters that's just the way it is**

Chapter 7 : party and comfort

Draco walked towards where Slughorn was having his Christmas party, he wasn't invited but wanted to go see what was going on. When Filch grabbed his arms and tugged him towards the party.

"I was invited to the bloody party! Get your hands off me!" Draco said angrily.

When they entered the room Draco said "Get your hands off me you filthy squib!" "Professor Slughorn I found his boy lurking in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said.

"Okay okay I was gate crashing, happy?" Draco said. "I'll escort him out." Snape sneered then grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Once They were in a corridor Snape said "I swore to protect you, I made the unbreakable vow." "I don't need protection. I was chosen for this out of all others me!" Draco said. "Let me assist you." Snape insisted. "No I was chosen, this is my moment." Draco said then stormed away from Snape.

The next day Katie Bell came into the great hall and Harry went to talk to her.

Draco walked in at that moment and Katie looked at him. Eyes were wide and people started to whisper, word of Harry's accusation had gotten around. He felt eyes staring into his back and whispers grew. He turned and walked out of the room, and Harry followed him into the bathroom.

Draco felt his face getting warmer as his temperature rised.

Draco stood over the sink sobbing, "I know what you did Malfoy you hexed her didn't you.". Harry said then threw a spell in his direction they did this back and forth until Harry shouted sectumsempra, and Draco fell to the floor.

His skin was being torn apart he was bleeding and crying, he knew these would be the last moments of his life, Harry would leave him there to die. He felt the blood pouring out of his viens and onto the cold hard cement, when Hermione ran into the bathroom.

"Harry what did you do look at him, what did you do? You used sectumsempra didn't you? Didn't you!". Hermione shouted leaning over "Draco, its okay Draco it's okay, everything is going to be okay." she whispered to him, he stared into her eyes his eyes were clouded with fear. Hermione was casting many healing spells over him and soon all the blood went back into his body and all of his cuts were mostly sealed, Hermione then levitated him towards the hospital wing, running.

He knew that this must be tiring for her and if he could walk he would but he just couldn't his cuts were still healing, there was not dought he was going to have a few scars after this.

"Ms. Granger why happened to Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey yelled running towards them. I'm not sure it was a hex I don't know what hex I healed him but I think he needs to stay here for awhile." Hermione said. "Yes of course, put him down over there."

Once Draco was fine and healthy again he was released from the hospital wing he went up to the prefect's bathroom which was now for both boys and girls because of house unity or something.

Draco sat in a corner by one of the stalls and started to sob. Why was he chosen, why hadn't he just accepted Snapes help when it was offered. He needed help and he knew that he just wanted to do this on his own.

He hated the mark he was given it was now burning black as it had been since the day after he got it.

Draco heard the door open and hid around a corner, when he saw Hermione Granger standing by the mirror sobbing for what reason, Draco had no idea. He looked at her and saw for the first time the real Hermione Granger not hiding behind books, and she looked beautiful. Draco had always admired her smarts and her personality, but he never really saw what she really looked like up until now, and he liked what he saw.

"Hey Granger, you alright?" He asked. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked wiping her eyes. "Well let's see I'm a prefect and I'm in the prefect's washroom so I have as much of a right to be in here as you do." He said. "Oh right." She said turning away.

"But seriously Granger what's wrong?" Draco said and he even surprised himself at how much he was worried about her. "Why would you care anyway Malfoy?" She asked sobbing. "Well if you want me to be honest I don't know why I care, I just do." he said.

"Well if you must know, Ronald is a complete git." she said. "What else is new?" Draco sneered. "Ya I guess." She wiped another tear from her eyes. She looked up at him and he saw a red mark on her cheek. "WHat happened?" He asked his hand going towards her cheek. "Ron happened." She said simply and started crying.

"Here come here Hermione." He walked up to her and hugged her. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked. "I really don't know I just all of a sudden I just wanted to not be a complete arse for a change. After all you did save my life." He said as he traced circles on her back and she leant into his shoulder.

This is so different, I've never just hugged a girl before, and it always used to be awkward, but here right now holding Hermione, it feels perfect like it was supposed to be this way. Draco thought.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione whispered. "Um, ya?" "Does this feel different to you, like this is the way things should be, um the hug I mean." She said. "Ya it does feel right, I was just thinking about that." He answered. "Really?" She asked. "Yes really."

Hermione lifted her head and gave Draco a peck on the lips. "Bye Draco." She whispered then looked into his eyes and tried to walk away, he grabbed her arm, "You're not just going to leave me with that are you?" He asked smirking. "I guess not." She said then walked up to him and kissed him again.

THey both felt lost and needed somebody to be there. He thought he needed someone there to help him through this terrible mess he had gotten himself into. And she thought that she needed somebody there also to help her through the war it's not like Ron was ever going to be that person for her again.

They finally broke apart because they needed air, then once again their lips crashed together, and Draco pushed her up against a wall, and his hands started to roam her body as her hands dug deeper into his hair.

She started to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up then tore it off of his body taking in his magnificently sculpted abs. He moved his mouth down her neck knawing and biting on her flesh making her moan, then he broke away "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked. "Yes." She looked at him and smiled. They both felt unloved and felt that they needed it, they needed to feel someone else, they wanted someone to be there for them and right now that was what they had.

They lay on the floor panting they got dressed but soon fell asleep on the floor, when they woke up "What the bloody hell Hermione!" They opened their eyes to see Harry Potter standing above them. Hermione quickly stood up, "Oh hello Harry fancy meeting you here, um I have to go, bye." Hermione said then rushed out the door.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy, you keep your hands off of her, got it." Harry said angrily. "Ya ya whatever." Draco said yawning. "Oh and did she notice you're a death eater then?" harry questioned. "How should I know we were a bit busy, if you get my drift Potter." Draco sneered.

Draco swiftly got up from off of the floor and walked the door into the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : How did you guys like the last chapter? I'm sorry it took me this long to actually put Hermione in my story but it just didn't seem right to add her in at any point I needed it to be perfect, okay yes I am somewhat of a perfectionist, sorry! And I am sorry it took me this long to update!**

**Disclaimer : I know I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, stop rubbing it in!**

Chapter 8 : Time for talking

Draco walked down the corridor and caught up with Hermione. "Hey, um can we talk for a sec you know in private?" He asked. "Um sure let's go over here." Hermione said then pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

"So um did that you know feel weird at all to you, because to me it was like when we held hands it seemed different... better." Draco said. What the bloody hell am I saying! I sound like a bloody prat in a love story or chick flick! he thought. "Well ya it did feel different but we can't do anything not right now at least I mean what about the war and everything, what would we do, I mean you're a death eater and I'm not I'm on Harry's side not Voldemort's." Hermione said. "So you noticed the mark huh?" Draco asked. "Yes I noticed it how could I not, its black on pale skin Draco it's kind of hard not to notice." Hermione said as if stating the obvious. "Oh well ya I've got to go, see you later Hermione." Draco said then waved in goodbye. "Bye Draco." Hermione said waving back. What was wrong with him, was he falling for a mud- muggleborn? He felt as though he had to protect her, that he would guard her with his life if he needed to, which he would have never done before.

"What the bloody hell was that about Hermione?" Harry yelled at her once he saw her leaving the classroom. "Oh nothing Harry." She said then walked away with a smirk even a Malfoy would be proud of.

Draco was around the corner when he saw Hermione wearing such a Slytherin like smirk as she was talking to Harry.

"I see I've started to rub off on you already." Draco said smiling a little. "Yes well that's what I get." Hermione sighed.

"Hey so why are you being nice to me now, I mean me mud-blood, you pure-blood death eater, what's going on? I know you said it's different now, bbut why?" Hermione asked him very seriously all smiles gone. "Well I don't really know, I never really wanted to be a death eater and my father taught me that muggleborns were lower than us, although I never really believed it I just had to go along with it or he would kill me. Also I don't want to hear you calling yourself a mud-blood again." Draco smiled a small smile at the end. "Oh, I always thought you believed all that stuff." Hermione said then looked around. "Um, can we talk later, a lot of people are staring, meet me in the prefects bathroom at midnight." "Um, sure." Draco said then they went different directions, leaving people behind to whisper.

Draco walked through the corridors towards his common room once his last class was over. Once he was through the portrait hole he saw Blaise and went to sit by him on the couch. "Oh hey Draco, so what's this I hear about you and Granger?" "Oh well, we were just talking in the corridor and everybody started staring and whispering." Draco said unsure of if he should tell Blaise about them the other night.

"You were _just_ talking in the corridor, Draco wake up! You two never just _talk_ in the corridor, it's more like a blood thirsty battle." Blaise chuckled at his last statement. "Well it doesn't always have to be that way, maybe we've changed. How would other people know if we did change and we wanted to end all of that, everyone just assumes that we're like best friends or something!" Draco exclaimed. "Well Draco you should know that when people _assume_ it makes an ass out of you and me, get it ass-u-me. And you should also know people don't think you're best friends they think that you two are way more than best friends, they think that you two are shagging. There's a rumor going around that you and Hermione have been in a secret relationship since 4th year." Blaise informed him.

"Oh yeah hey that's weird, wait what! That is so not true!" Draco shouted. "When are rumors ever true?" Blaise asked. "Well yeah but still, how did someone come up with that?" Draco asked. "Well anyway I've got to go see ya Blaise." Draco said and walked up the winding staircase to his dorm.

He walked over to his trunk and took out his book on vanishing cabinets, he had to get to work fast or Voldemort would be furious if Draco wasn't able to fulfill his mission.

He had read so much of the book that by the time he looked up to see the time it was 11:45pm, he had started reading at 9:30pm and wasn't even halfway through the book, but he had to go and he had to make sure he wasn't seen on his way to the prefects bathroom.

Once he got there it was exactly 12pm and Hermione was standing by one of the sinks.

"You have to give me some answers Draco." Hermione said as soon as the door was closed. "About what?" Draco asked. "Why do you all of a sudden care about me, I mean I know you told me about the whole pure-blood, mud- muggleborn thing but, you never did really care about me, so why such a sudden change?" Hermione demanded. "I don't know Hermione, I mean one day I could care less about you, then the next I would protect you with my life, I understand about as much of this as you do." Draco said shaking his head slightly.

"Oh well, when you figure it out let me know." Hermione whispered. "So, Hermione why do you care about me?" Draco inquired. "Well in all honesty, I don't really know either I mean I saw a different side of you, and I just cared, I'm not sure why but I did." "Oh." "Yeah." Hermione said uncomfortably. "Well it seems neither of us got many answers, but what were you in here crying about the other day I mean I know it was about Ron but what did he do? I mean I know he hit you but it seemed like it was more than that." Draco asked concerned.

"Well he was talking about how women weren't as strong as men and they never would be, and that women should do whatever the men told them to no matter what it was, and then he just pushed me up against a wall I managed to push him off, and once I was free I ran straight here because I knew he couldn't get in." Hermione sobbed, and Draco put his arm around her once they sat on the floor.

They sat there in silence for a few mintues when Hermione asked "So what were you in here about?" "Well I think you should already know, it was about my dark mark. My father forced me to get it, I had absolutely no say in the matter, and now he has given me a mission and if I refused I was afraid of the consequences." Draco looked down at the floor as he said it. "Well that's not right at all, you have to live with that bloody thing, if you didn't want it then you shouldn't have been forced to get it." Hermione said comfortingly.

They sat silently for a few more minutes but then they realized the time, and said goodbyes and without even thinking sweetly kissed each other goodbye.

**A/N: this was kind of a longer chapter (well not really lol) than the rest let me know what you think of it! R&R!**


End file.
